


Au Clair de Lune

by Blazing_Awakening2411



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Awakening2411/pseuds/Blazing_Awakening2411
Summary: Maybe just for one night, they can get away from it all.All is quiet in the Imperial gardens.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Au Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zxpbwedpo4  
> (Appropriate music, ;P)

_For a while, it seemed that he was the only one that felt the stifling pleasantries of politics, perceived the claustrophobia of hollow awards, meaningless congratulations and platitudes._

_It was all just a hollow way to thank him for doing 'the dirty work', as he viewed it. A hollow way to thank him for killing their friends, people they had known since the earliest days of their childhood._

_Gone, in what felt like an instant._

_And then he caught a glimpse of her._

_The only other Blue Lion to survive the war._

_She caught on to his gaze, silently pleading to him to save her. The look in her eyes would be something he remembered, for there was none a time when he had experienced his heart sink into such despair and pity faster._

_While initially flustered, he could do naught but oblige._

_He quietly pulled her away from a conversation neither of them cared to remember, gifted her with a reassuring smile, and offered his arm and little bit of his time._

_She latched on to his arm with an inner sigh of relief, and their former Professor gave them a knowing smile from behind as they quietly slipped out into the night._

* * *

The hushed click of their footsteps echo through the night, the only thing that rings in their ears save for the quiet rush of the fountain and the chirp of nighttime crickets.

For a while, they stroll down the cobblestone lane, the minutes quietly whiled away by the sounds of conversation, with sparse giggles and a radiant smile he vows to cherish forever(though he doesn't quite know it).

He sees the exhaustion leave her face, and is glad.

On the edge of a fountain, she sits.

The conversation comes so naturally, as if they are the only ones in the world.

After a while, the flow of words ceases. Nothing more needs to be said.

In those seconds, more words are exchanged through their gazes than could ever be said.

Their eyes linger for a while. Staring into one another's soul, finding something that wasn't _quite_ there before.

Their quiet breaths gently brushing each other's face. They find it comforting. It makes them alive. _Human_. It reminds them that they still have each other, if nothing else.

Before he knows it, he extends his hand.

She takes it.

Their gentle smiles put each other at ease.

All is quiet in the Imperial gardens, save for the distant notes of the orchestra spilling out of the hall into the quiet gardens below.

~

And so, they dance in this chosen landscape,

Where two kindred spirits are promenading,

Spinning and dancing, and almost

Sad, beneath their warm, subdued smiles.

While humming, singing in a minor key

Of victorious love, the end of war

They seem not to believe in their own happiness

And their song blends with the light of the moon,

With the sad and beautiful light of the moon,

Which sets the birds in the trees dreaming,

And makes the fountains sob with ecstasy,

As slender water streams among the marble statues

Under the light of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an English translation of the poem that inspired the piece by Claude Debussy. Just thought I'd mention it, it's one of my favorite pieces of classical music. 
> 
> * AU where Sylvain and Ingrid are recruited into the Black Eagles while the other Blue Lions aren't as fortunate.
> 
> Poor kids.


End file.
